Monkey King
Hero Intro Mid row agile nuker. Creates clones to confuse and attack enemies Stat Growth Skills Chimp Buddy Creates a clone that rushes into battle with you Effect: Grey copy acts like the Monkey King without any special skills. Notes: If this skill is used while the copy is still there it brings the clone back to full health. * Increases DMG by 4 per level Triple Chimps Creates two clones that help out in battle Effect: Like Chimp Buddy but gives 2 more copies. Notes: Fiery Gaze Flames from his eyes burn an enemy and slow it down. Also creates a clone behind target. Effect: Clone is the same as Chimp Buddy except for location. Notes: This clone can decoy the target to facing it rather than the rest of the party so that some area effect skills are away from them. This is mainly of use against certain Trials in the Guild section of the game. * Increases DMG by 10 per level Lively Chimps Willpower increases the HP of the Monkey King and his clones (Passive) Effect: '''HP Boost '''Range: '''Self & Monkey King Clones '''Notes: * Starts with 20% and each level increases their health by 0.5% (approximately) Rotation Evolve White → Green * 1 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Heaven's Hammer * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Kick's Drum * 1 x Thief Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1x Thief Leg Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Forest Blade (Lv 73) * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Heaven's Hammer * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lv 80) * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Victory * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Massacre (Lv 64) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lv 62) * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Titan Vow * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Trojan Blade Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Quotes * "I'll show you my powers" Misc. Monkey King is based on the Chinese/Buddhist story/myth/legend of "Journey to the West". He is most likely released to celebrate Chinese New Year, just as Snowman and Mrs. Claws were made to celebrate Christmas. Monkey King has many names and title, but the most common one is Sun Wu Kong. Making copies of himself is also one of his many skills in the actual story. Sun Wu Kong is also used as an inspiration in many games etc. One notable one is Goku of Dragon Ball. Category:Hero